


Rabid, Virgin-Seeking Mistletoe

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Come-play, Facial, First Time, Frottage, M/M, bad!sex, blowjob, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have developed an unlikely friendship- or possibly more- based on the kiss they shared a week ago under the mistletoe. That was of course, before the charm had gotten out of control and started demanding more than just a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabid, Virgin-Seeking Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



"I'm hungry," Weasley whines. "We can't stay cooped up in here forever. We'll starve to death."

"We're not going to starve, Ron. Don't be ridiculous." Granger rolls her eyes at him. 

"I'm sure McGonagall will send the house-elves with food soon," Pansy says.

"Not soon enough," Ron grumbles.  
   
"Ron's right! I'll tell you what's ridiculous. Being trapped here is bloody ridiculous. How long are we supposed to stay here when everyone else has already gone home for the holidays?" Seamus asks.

"I'm sure they're doing everything they can to break the curse," Granger assures them. "And it's not like we have much choice- not until they find a counter-curse. It's just not safe for us to leave the Common Room."

"Stupid, bloody, rabid, virgin-seeking mistletoe," Seamus grumbles under his breath. 

"Whoever came up with such a thing deserves to die a terrible and painful death at the hands of warring doxy tribes," Pansy agrees.

"I need food!" Ron grouses. "I could be home right now, eating my Mum's home baked mince pies. Isn't there anyone here that can sneak down to the kitchens for some food?"

"Draco can go," Pansy raises an eyebrow in challenge. "Isn't that right, darling? Weren't you just telling me last night that you're staying for the holidays by choice and not because you have to? I distinctly remember you saying that you weren't actually stuck here for the holidays against your will like the rest of us poor sods."

 _Damn, Pansy for calling his bluff._ He should have never told her he'd been having sex since sixth year. He should have known that she would take the worst possible chance to test him. There's no way for him to refuse and still save face. He scowls at her but doesn't dare deny it. 

"Fine," he grits his teeth. "I'll go, if I must."

No one else says a word. A quick glance around the room confirms what Draco already knows. Most refuse to meet his gaze, a blush of embarrassment spreading over their collective cheeks, all too embarrassed by their own virginity to dare challenge him.

"I'll go too," a lone voice speaks up.

Draco doesn't even have to look to know that voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. Harry-bloody-Potter. He should have known that Potter's savior complex wouldn't allow him to pass up this opportunity.

Draco mentally chastises himself for that thought. It's all too easy to slip into that familiar thinking, especially in times of stress. He may have thought that of Harry for years, but now, after everything that has happened, he knows better.

Rooming together has shown Draco an all-new side of Harry that he never would have believed before. 

When they were initially assigned as roommates, they had fought constantly. Of course they had. Draco had cursed McGonagall's decision to stick them together. He would have marched down to her office and told her so himself, if he hadn't known that Harry had already beat him to it. If the Gryffindor Golden Boy hadn't convinced the old goat, then certainly nothing Draco did or said was going to.

Eventually, he'd grudgingly accepted it- they both had- and after month's of being under each other's feet, several well placed jinxes, and more than enough stern words from McGonagall about interhouse cooperation, they'd finally settled into a comfortable routine and formed a truce. 

It might even be considered an unlikely friendship- or possibly more- based on the kiss he'd received from Potter a week ago under the mistletoe. That was of course, before the charm had gotten out of control and started demanding more than just a kiss.

All eyes turn to stare at Potter, except Draco, who pointedly does _not_ look at him. 

Even if Draco no longer believes that everything Harry does is for attention, he can't help but wonder who he's slept with if he's so willing to throw himself at the mistletoe's mercy. Of course Harry Potter's not a virgin. Draco would be a fool to think he was. He's the bloody savior of the Wizarding World. He's probably had girls throwing themselves at him for years.

"Harry!" The Weasel exclaims, probably worried about the company Harry's been keeping lately.

Granger is out of her seat, tugging on his arm. Draco glares at the spot where her hand touches Potter's bicep.

"Are you sure?" she simpers. 

Potter waves her off. "It'll be fine, Hermione," he shrugs. "Don't worry."

"I-If you're really sure?" she presses, but Harry is already halfway to the door. 

Draco stands. He has no choice but to follow. 

They step out into the hallway, both wands at the ready. Not that Draco expects they will offer much protection from this specific foe. Though he supposes there is always the small chance that they might be able to disable the cursed mistletoe before it has a chance to entrap them. The odds are against them, but if anyone has luck on his side, it's Potter, so Draco clings to his hopes that his secret might not be discovered.

"What were you thinking? What on earth possessed you to volunteer yourself?" Draco scowls. "Oh, never mind, for a moment there, I must have forgotten who I was talking to."

"I couldn't let you go by yourself!" Harry insists.

"I would have been fine!" 

Harry scowls at him, like he's evil incarnate. Which, okay, Draco can admit that maybe that was a close thing as far as Harry's concerned. Draco knows he hasn't always had the best track record and he's definitely never been the scion of the light, but they've moved past that now. He hopes.

"What if someone else had volunteered to go with you? Haven't you noticed the way Nott has been looking at you! I bet he'd volunteer himself if it meant getting closer to you. And this stupid mistletoe would have given him the perfect opportunity."

"Are you jealous?" Draco raises his brow in question. He turns the corner to hide his satisfied smirk before Harry has a chance to reply. 

All they have to do is get to the kitchens for provisions and then back to the Common Room again. How hard can that be? It's not that far. The new Eighth-Year rooms are much closer than he's used to. At least they weren't in the dungeons. 

Harry catches up to him and steps closer to Draco's side. They walk side by side for several feet, shoulders nearly touching. When they turn the next corner, the kitchen is in sight. 

That's when it happens. It appears above them out of nowhere with an audible pop. Potter aims his wand, _Protego_ on the tip of his tongue, but he's not fast enough to stop the forcefield that closes around them like a bubble. 

Draco pokes at it with his wand. It's barely there, the thinnest veil of energy, but it's still enough to keep them trapped in place until the conditions of the spell are met. 

Draco backs up as far as he can go. The edge of their trap ends at the wall. At least he can lean against the stone and patiently watch as Harry tries everything in his bag of tricks one by one. 

Potter spins around clockwise, firing spells in an outward circle, but each one hits the edge of the entrapment and fizzles out. With each spell, the translucent barrier around them seems to become smaller. 

The distance between them is quickly diminishing and Draco reaches out to grab hold of Potter's arm. "I don't think that's working."

"Well, I don't see you doing anything to stop it," Potter snaps in return.

"At least I'm not making it worse." Draco scowls and the bubble only shrinks closer around them.

"It's better than doing nothing!" Potter insisted.

"How is this better?" Draco asks as the spell contracts around them again, leaving only a few steps between them. "Just stop! See what happens. Maybe if we don't move it will stop shrinking and we can just wait for help?"

"Do you really want people to find us like this?" Harry asks. "I'd rather do something than just sit here and wait for who knows what to happen."

Draco scowls. Honestly, he isn't sure what to do, but he's not going to tell Potter that. It's bad enough that Potter could find out that Draco's a virgin after all. He doesn't want to make any more of a fool of himself than he has to.

When Harry's still, the magical field around them loosens again. Draco preens; he can't believe he was actually right. He breathes out a sigh of relief but the respite is short-lived. The bubble snaps back again.

"Stupid mistletoe! Argh!" Harry growls. "If I find the person that did this, I'm going to...."

"Not if I beat you to it," Draco agrees. 

He tilts his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, but he can feel Harry staring at him. When he opens them again, Potter's leaned in, arms braced on the wall on either side of Draco's head. For a blessed moment, everything stops. Everything except Potter's harsh breathing in Draco's ear.

"We could try giving it what it wants?" Harry suggests.

"What?" Draco squeaks. Though he'll deny that such a sound ever escaped his lips if he's questioned.

"Kissing worked last time," Harry says. "We could try that again? Unless you have a better idea?"

With Harry so close and the memory of their previous kiss fresh on his mind, Draco thinks kissing is a bloody brilliant idea, and he says as much as he leans in to capture Harry's lips. Nothing happens with the bubble, not that Draco expected it to, but that doesn't mean he has to stop kissing Harry. 

Harry's arms wrap around Draco's waist. His hands are everywhere, and when they slide up under his shirt grazing softly over his ribs, Draco squirms. Bloody hell, it _tickles_ , but he'd die before he admitted it. He twists in Harry's grip, pulling away instead.

Harry frowns at the loss of contact, and he follows, leaning in, tugging Draco closer and kissing his neck again. Harry is relentless, determined to explore as much of Draco's skin as possible, but when his fingertips graze a nipple, Draco can't hold back a laugh. 

Harry pulls back, looking at Draco curiously. "Are you laughing? Are you kidding me? At a time like this?"

"Shut up, Potter, and kiss me."

Harry obeys, leaning in again, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Harry licks at the corner of Draco's mouth and nips at his chin, kissing a path down Draco's jaw. Hands wrap tighter around Draco's waist pulling him closer. He circles his hips, grinding his cock against Draco's thigh and Draco responds in kind, grabbing Harry's arse and pulling him closer. 

Harry's lips continue their trek over Draco's neck and jaw as his hands move up mapping each bump of Draco's ribs until his thumb finally grazes a nipple. Draco tenses and laughs again. _Damn it!_ He tries to squirm away again, but Harry holds tight.

"Are you ticklish?" Harry pulls back, grinning at him. He wiggles his fingers against Draco's side and Draco giggles, twisting and wriggling out of his grip.

"Of course not, Potter. Malfoys are _not_ ticklish."

Draco grabs Harry's hands and turns them, switching their position and pressing Harry against the wall. 

"Ouch," Harry complains when his head bangs against the brick.

"Sorry," Draco apologizes with another kiss. He grabs Harry's hands, pinning the offenders on each side of his head and focuses on rocking his hips, grinding their cocks together. He hopes the distraction will take Harry's mind off of his ticklishness.

"Have you ever done this before?" Harry whispers against the shell of Draco's ear.

"Of course I have," Draco snaps. His nervousness, coming out more indignant than he means.

"I just thought under the circumstances..." Harry tilts his chin up, motioning to the mistletoe above them. "...maybe you hadn't?"

"I've no idea what you mean," Draco denies.

"I'm asking if you're you a virgin?" Harry thrusts his hips against Draco, their cocks straining against each other. "Is that clear enough for you?"

The feel of Harry's cock against his own makes Draco go weak in the knees. Heat pools in his belly, and he stifles a groan of surprised pleasure.

"I'll have you know I've had plenty of opportunities and plenty of offers of sex." It's not a total lie. He _has_ had plenty of offers, even if he's never actually taken anyone up on them. "Who wouldn't want a Malfoy, after all?" Draco preens. 

"Depends. Are all Malfoys giant prats like you?" Harry whispers.

Draco can feel Harry's lips twisting into a smile against his neck and he scowls at the insult, but his annoyance is short lived. When Harry kisses a path up Draco's neck, he leans closer to give Harry better access. Harry complies by tracing his tongue up the tendon of Draco's neck to graze his ear, and Draco forgets what he's supposed to be upset about.

Draco shifts his hips forward, meeting Harry thrust for thrust. It's awkward and out of sync and Draco can't believe he could possibly be _so bad_ at something like this. It takes some work to find that perfect rhythm, but when they do, Draco can't hold back a groan. And oh, yes... that's _so much better_.

Harry takes advantage of Draco's distraction to flip their position again and before he knows it, Draco finds his back pressed against the wall with Harry pressed close and pinning him by the wrists instead.

It's like they never missed a beat. Harry's grip on his wrists is sure and the pressure against Draco's cock is unrelenting. His head falls back against the wall and his eyes drift closed as Harry grinds their cocks together. 

The pleasure ebbs and flows as the tension builds and Draco knows he's getting close. He opens his eyes, prepared to tell Harry to slow down, but it's too late. He feels his orgasm washing over him and he can't stop it. Surprised by the sudden intensity of it, Draco shudders, hips thrusting forward hard as he comes with a deep groan.

"Did you already...?" Harry asks, releasing Draco's hands.

"Um," Draco's not quite sure what to say. He can't believe he came so fast. He feels his face heat with embarrassment and he curses his pale complexion. There's no way to hide a blush.

Harry steps back. He looks disappointed, and Draco can't stand to see that look on his face. He doesn't give Harry a chance to say anything. "Shh," Draco presses a finger to Harry's lips to silence him. "I'll make it up to you, yeah?" 

Harry nods and Draco drops to his knees in front of him. He pops the button of Harry's trousers open, yanking them down his hips. Harry's cock sways in front of him and Draco pauses for just a second before wrapping his hand around it. He leans in slowly, rubbing the head of Harry's cock slowly across his lips. He's never done this before, but he's determined to make it good for Harry. 

His tongue darts out, touching the tip. The bead of pre-come is a small burst of bitterness against his tongue, but he presses on, swirling his tongue around the head before engulfing Harry's cock with his mouth. 

Draco looks up, meeting Harry's eyes as he takes him deeper. He keeps a tight suction around Harry's cock as he slides his mouth down the entire length of him. Harry leans forward, bracing his hands on the wall in front of him for support as Draco pulls back, teasing with his tongue. Sucking Harry in again, Draco's lips glide slickly down his shaft. He focuses on keeping his teeth covered, and tries to remember everything or anything he's ever heard about giving or receiving a blowjob. It's surprising how much concentration such a simple act actually takes, but he wants to do this right. 

He takes Harry deeper, fighting back the urge to gag when he goes too deep. His eyes water and he blinks back the discomfort, ignoring his bruised pride. He pushes down the surge of embarrassment, concentrating instead on finding just the right depth to make it pleasurable for them both. He closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of Harry's cock sliding over his tongue. 

Harry slides his fingers through Draco's hair, fisting and tugging tight- just on the edge of too hard. He's obviously enjoying himself and while Draco's happy that he's doing this right, it bloody well hurts. After all, his hair is delicate and it's not used to such harsh treatment.

Draco squeezes Harry's thigh in warning, but Harry just pulls harder in response. Releasing Harry's cock with soft pop, Draco glares up at him, but continues stroking him with his hand. 

The sight of Harry, head bowed, eyes closed in pleasure is a beautiful thing and Draco's feeling generous. He may even forgive him- that is, until Harry yanks on his hair again. Draco yelps, but Harry's clearly too far gone to notice or care. An expression of pleasure clouds his features as his brow furrows in the sweet overwhelming pleasure of orgasm. 

It's all the warning Draco gets before several spurts of come hit his face, sliding over his nose, lips and chin as Harry comes undone

Harry opens his eyes, blinking down at him and Draco pulls back, wiping the come from his nose with the back of his hand as he scowls up at him. He can feel it dripping down his chin and he's equal parts disgusted and strangely turned on. 

"Potter, you berk, a little warning goes a long way." There are a million curses on the tip of his tongue, and Draco's about to tell Harry where he can stick it, but he doesn't get the chance to say any of it.

Harry yanks him up and pulls him close. Any further complaints Draco may have had are silenced by Harry's lips against his own. He pulls back to lick at the corner of Draco's lips and down over his chin, removing all evidence of come.

"Erm, sorry about that," Harry blushes, running a hand through his hair, sheepishly. "I didn't mean to come on your face."

"I had no idea you were such a kinky fucker, Potter. Licking your come off my face like that. Did you like your taste?" Draco asks as he leans in to kiss him again, delighting in the taste of come mingling between them as their tongues swirl together.

"I have to admit that it tastes pretty good when it's served on you."

"Of course it does. Everything goes better with a Malfoy. We're good at everything. When will you accept that?"

"Well, as first times go, I guess it wasn't bad." Harry grins. 

"I told you this wasn't my first-" Draco tries to explain, but Harry silences him with another kiss.

"Don't Draco," he whispers against Draco's lips. "You don't have to deny it. Being a virgin is nothing to be embarrassed about. It was my first time too."

"What? How? You mean... you're a virgin?"

Harry nods. "Well, I was. I'm not sure I can still claim such a thing after such a spectacular blowjob. Not if the mistletoe has anything to say about it at least. It is gone after all."

Draco looks up, and Harry's right. It worked. There's no sign of the mistletoe anywhere. 

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demands.

"You didn't ask." Harry shrugs. 

Draco glares at him.

His first time didn't go at all like he had planned. He never would have imagined that it would be with Harry Potter for a start. And Harry never even got a chance to touch him, as the uncomfortable and sticky spot in his pants so blatantly reminds him. But when he sees Harry's smile, Draco figures it's not all bad. 

"At least we can learn together?" Harry asks.

"I guess there is a silver lining after all," Draco concedes. "And you know what they say about practice..." he says with a leer.

"Wait, I thought you said Malfoys are perfect just the way they are?"

"Don't get smart, Potter. It really doesn't suit you," Draco sniffs, turning up his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Immense thank yous to my beta adsullatta for being wonderful as always and with me from the very beginning. More thank yous to teas_me for the much needed last minute emergency set of eyes! So many hugs for my cheerleaders capitu, sksdwrld and writcraft for the support, inspiration and help along the way! Dear unbroken_halo, I hope you enjoy what I've written and I really hope that I managed to hit somewhere close to what you actually wanted with this prompt! Thank you for the inspiration!


End file.
